I Will Be Yours
by Demonic Irken
Summary: Freddy laid his head on Benny's chest, lightly running his paws over his shirt. "I will be your Valentine." He offered gently, licking the human's cheek.


Benny came home and dropped his bag onto the floor. Today was Valentines Day, and his school had done their annual thing with the boxes and the cards, but he had gotten no candy, and that made him feel sad. Everyone else in his class had gotten some, and because everyone always avoided him, his box had remained mostly empty throughout the day.

Sure, he had gotten a few cards and stuff, but only because the teacher had told everyone it was mandatory that each kid get something to take home for themselves today.

With a sigh, he sat down on the couch and peered into his box. Nothing except for a few cards, and even those weren't very special to him.

He got up from the couch and grabbed his box and placed his bag in the closet, taking off his shoes and depositing them there, too, before climbing the stairs to his room, where he was sure Freddy was waiting to see him.

He opened the door, box in hand, and just as he expected, his friend was sitting on his bed, his glowing eyes brightening when he saw Benny. "How was it?" Freddy asked, though he didn't expect much. This year had been particularly bad for the young human.

Benny sighed, placing the box on the edge of his desk, the room still fairly dim, though not completely dark. "It didn't go too well," he admitted sadly. "I was the only one who didn't get any candy this year."

"I am sorry to hear that," the bear said sympathetically, "I had hoped that this year would be better for you."

Benny was not very consoled by his words, and hearing them only made him wish that he was given more of a chance by his peers. He was a really nice person to be around once you got to know him. "I just wish they liked me enough to be nice to me," he said sadly while he went over to lay on his bed, staring at the box that he had made. "They all must hate me a lot more than I thought. I don't even have a Valentine this year."

Freddy laid his head on Benny's chest, lightly running his paws over his shirt. "I will be your Valentine." He offered gently, licking the human's cheek.

Benny smiled. "Thanks. I would love that."

"You are welcome." Freddy said, beginning to feel a little better now, and he could tell that Benny was, too. Then he had an idea. "Wait here," he told him, hopping off of the bed and onto the ground.

"Where are you going?" Benny asked, starting to get up.

"It is a surprise." The bear responded, meeting Benny's eyes. "I will return in a moment, but for now, please remain here. I will not be gone long."

"Okay," Benny said, lying back down on the bed.

With that, Freddy left the room and ventured downstairs to the kitchen. He looked around, searching for the candy. He knew they had some here somewhere…

He found it on top of the refrigerator. Mentally sighing to himself, he climbed his way up, using knobs and handles as foot and handholds. When he got to the top of the counter, he extended his claws and dug them into the side of the fridge as he scaled his way up.

As he climbed, he thought about the possibility of making food for Benny, too. He didn't really know how to cook many things, but he could make some macaroni for him if he wanted, though he didn't know if Benny would like it. He had only made it a few times before in the past.

He reached the candy, grabbing hold of the handle to the bucket as he struggled to climb back down to the counter. He adjusted his grip on the bucket and shifted it into a more manageable and comfortable position on his arm, and continued his decent to the ground.

Once his objective was completed, he slowly climbed the stairs, hauling the bucket full of candy behind him. Most humans were unaware of his existence, but the few that knew of him, also knew that he was stronger than he appeared to be.

He dragged it into Benny's room, stopping when he reached the side of the bed. "How long was I gone?"

Benny glanced at his bedside table, at the clock that sat there. "Almost five minutes."

"Not long at all, then." Freddy replied as he climbed back onto the bed. "Told you I wouldn't keep you waiting."

Benny smiled. "You didn't." He noticed the bucket. "What's in there?"

"Something that I think you will like." The bear said vaguely. "Something that you wanted."

Benny reached over and pulled the bucket over to himself, peeking into it. He gasped. "I knew we had this! Aaron said that he ate it all, but I knew he was lying!"

"He was," Freddy responded, relief and contentment in his tone of voice, "and now all of this is yours to eat. Just don't get too energized or hyper because of it. I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"I promise I won't!" Benny said happily, grinning ear to ear and picking out which kinds of chocolate he wanted to eat first.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Benny."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Freddy." Benny said while chewing on some chocolate.

"I love you to the moon and back."

Benny smiled at that. "I love you more."

Freddy nuzzled his face and purred joyfully. "I love you most. Always."


End file.
